


El Obtuvo eso de Ti

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Basada en una cancion de Reba McEntire, Dia Internacional del Snarry, Fred Weasley Lives, International Snarry Day, M/M, No es lo que parece, Severus Snape es un buen Padre, Snarry Day!, Triste con final feliz, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Ahora tienen un hijo, pero cuando uno de ellos se va, el otro comienza a pensar en todas las cosas que su hijo tiene en común con ellos, extraña a su otra mitad como su pequeño extraña a su papá.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	El Obtuvo eso de Ti

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chic@s!! Pues aquí les traigo la cuarta historia prometida para que la disfruten en estos días después del... Dia Internacional del Snarry!!!!
> 
> Estaré publicando pequeños shots uno cada dos días recuerden el ultimo lo publicare el 2 de Noviembre así que espero verl@s por aquí disfrutándolos.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

Es la mañana de un viernes, fin de semana y un hombre alto con cabello largo y oscuro entra a la habitación de su hijo de ocho años, necesita despertarlo para comenzar su día, para prepararse para la escuela de magia temprana.

“Cariño” murmura y se sienta en el borde de la cama “Amor, ya tienes que despertar”, dice sacudiendo el cuerpo de su hijo.

El niño niega con la cabeza y la cubre con su manta "No quiero papá" dice el niño cubierto.

Él sonríe, esta es la guerra que necesita pelear todos los días de la semana, a veces necesita sacar a su hijo en rastras de la cama, cómo le gustaría que _él_ estuviera aquí porque con _él_ a su hijo le encantaba ir a la escuela.

"¡Drayce!" lo apresura "Si no te levantas me voy a comer todos esas malditas Zucaritas que amas" dice y se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla su hijo está corriendo a la cocina, sí, a su hijo le encantan las Zucaritas como a _él_.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

Él sonríe, su hijo está hablando sin parar sobre algo que vio el día anterior en la tarde con sus primos mientras estaba en la Madriguera e inventando historias, mientras come su cereal, todavía en su pijama rojo de snitches, con su cabello apuntando a todas partes y sus traviesos ojos verdes.

Se parece mucho a _él_ , él suspira y comienza a beber su café.

Finalmente llegan a la escuela a tiempo, el niño con su uniforme que lo hace parecer mayor, suspira, su niño es tan grande, recuerda la vez que lo trajeron a casa por primera vez, era tan pequeño y gordito con pecas y tan bien portado, siempre ha sido la luz en sus vidas, está tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi no escucha a su hijo.

"¡Papá!" el chico grita y solo voltea a verlo “No olvides que prometiste que hoy íbamos a ir con mis tíos a jugar, dijiste que me ibas a recoger y luego íbamos a ir a Sortilegios para que pudiera jugar con las cosas nuevas” Él sonríe y solo asiente con la cabeza, si él siempre recuerda las promesas que le hace a su familia, el niño finalmente le suelta la mano y entra a la escuela, cierra los ojos y suspira, su hijo se parece mucho a _él_.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

Cuando su hijo sale de la escuela y están caminando por el parque que está frente a ella, siente que le aprieta la mano y luego su hijo dice "Papaaaa", el niño se queja y pone cara de cachorro y él sonríe, de repente una voz viene a su cabeza lloriqueando como la voz de su hijo "Seeev", tose para ocultar su risa "¿Y ahora qué?" pregunta con tono molesto que su hijo sabe que no está molesto en absoluto.

"Draycey tiene hambre Draycey quiere empanadas de Cornwall del restaurante de la tía Lavander", dice su hijo y la voz está ahí de nuevo "Seeev, tu bebé tiene hambre y él quiere empanadas de Cornwall del restaurante de la molesta de Lavander", él sonríe, su hijo es como _él_ y ambos lo tienen en la palma de sus manos, es como si estuviera aquí con ellos.

Después de aparecer y comprar la comida, van al Sortilegios Weasley y su hijo comienza a dar pequeños saltos mientras caminan hacia la tienda.

"¡Tioooooooos!" el niño grita en el momento en que entra a la tienda "¡Drayz!" gritan los tres pelirrojos allí y el niño corre a los brazos de uno de ellos "Tío George" dice el niño abrazando al hombre con fuerza "Hola bicho", responde "Oye, oye, oye, yo también soy tu tío y el mejor no me olvides! Abrázame también” dice otro de los pelirrojos “¡Hola tío Fred!” Dice el niño corriendo hacia el hombre en el mostrador y abrazándolo también “Te extrañé tío” dice el niño “¿Y a mí? ¿Me extrañaste enano? después de todo soy tu padrino, por supuesto que me extrañaste, ¿verdad?” pregunta el último de los pelirrojos, el chico lo mira y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida responde “Nop, solo extrañaba al tío Fred y al tío George, no te extrañé a ti tío Ron” y cuando ve los ojos de su padrino sonríe ampliamente "¡¡Tú!!" grita Ron y los otros cuatro se ríen, no hay duda de que es el hijo de su padre.

“¡Tíos!, papá y yo trajimos comida” dice emocionado el niño “compramos empanadas de Cornwall”, aclama “¿Verdad papá?” dice su niño mirándolo, solo sonríe porque sin él no sabe lo que haría.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

Cuando terminaron la comida empezaron a probar todos los productos nuevos con el pequeño, disfrutando haciéndolo reír, porque se parece mucho a su padre, al pequeño le gusta hacer bromas como sus tíos y su papá.

Él sonríe al ver a su hijo, está tan orgulloso de ese niño que derrite su corazón con cada sonrisa que le da.

Después de unas horas allí, ahora de camino a casa, están charlando, riendo y divirtiéndose "Papá", dice el niño de repente mientras tira de su mano y él se gira para verlo, el niño le sonríe y habla "Papá, te quiero” él sonríe y sus ojos brillan un poco, se gira para ver la calle y se ríe un poco “Papá también te ama” le dice a su hijo, porque es verdad y solo puede decirle esas palabras a su familia.

Al llegar a la casa sus sonrisas se desvanecen porque saben que están solos en esa enorme casa, entra detrás de su hijo, el niño llega a la cocina donde un calendario con algunas marcas rojas está en la pared sobre el mostrador, él cruza con rojo el día mientras una sonrisa triste aparece en su rostro, sus ojos se vuelven llorosos pero de repente su hijo habla.

"Papá" el solo lo observa esperando que diga algo más "¿Cuál es el baile favorito del tomate?" pregunta su hijo "No lo sé Drayce, ¿Cuál es?" él pregunta a su vez "La salsa" dice Drayce con una amplia sonrisa y él se ríe fuertemente le encantan los chistes tontos de su hijo dice le encanta cómo lo hace reír cuando está triste porque extraña a su marido, su hijo lo es todo para él.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

Necesita meter a su hijo en la cama, camina hacia el dormitorio y cuando va a abrir la puerta escucha a su hijo rezar.

"Señor, ayúdame a mí y a mi papá a aguantar esto, dile a papi que vamos a estar bien y dile que realmente lo extrañamos, lo extraño mucho y papá también lo extraña, pero estamos bien"

El nudo que se le forma en la garganta es tan grande que necesita respirar profundamente, respira y se aclara la garganta, se limpia los ojos con el dorso de su mano y pone una sonrisa en el rostro y entra en la habitación de su hijo.

"Drayce es hora de dormir hijo", el niño asiente y se mete en su cama "Papá y yo te amamos Drayce, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" pregunta y el niño asiente de nuevo "Drayce ama a papá y a papi también" él asiente y acaricia la cabeza de su pequeño hijo "Duerme bien amor" y besa a su hijo en la frente, el niño sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras su papá va a su propio dormitorio.

Ahora está en su habitación solitaria, demasiado grande solo para él; camina y se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma la foto de la mesita de noche, es una foto de él con su hijo y su esposo, suspira y acaricia la cara sonriente de su esposo y de repente una lágrima cae en esa cara sonriente que él echa de menos. "Harry, te extrañamos", dice y comienza su rutina nocturna.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

Está profundamente dormido cuando escucha el grito de su hijo y se asusta, toma su varita y se levanta de la cama tan rápido que deja atrás su bata y pantuflas saliendo de la habitación solo en pantalones de pijama, cuando llega a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hijo y la va a abrir escucha una voz silenciosa que repite “papi, papi” mientras llora, él respira y se calma pensando que su hijo está teniendo una pesadilla.

Toma aire nuevamente y luego entra a la habitación, listo para despertar a su hijo y consolarlo, pero la escena que lo recibe es más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, ahí parado a un lado de la cama de su hijo abrazando al pequeño que a su vez está parado en su cama con sus brazos enredados en el cuello del mayor, está no otro que su amado esposo.

"Harry" susurra pensando que el otro no lo va a poder escuchar pero gira la cabeza hacia él y sonríe "Hola cariño, ya volví, te extrañé" dice el de ojos verdes con esa linda sonrisa que tiene.

Él solo los mira fijamente todavía en estado de shock, pero luego la voz de su hijo lo devuelve a la realidad "Papá, papi finalmente ha vuelto"

Él mira a su hijo y asiente con la cabeza y finalmente se dirige hacia ellos y los enreda a ambos en un fuerte abrazo "Sí, papi ha vuelto", dice con esa voz profunda besando la cabeza de su marido.

Harry esconde su rostro en el cuello de Severus y lo besa allí "Los extrañé a los dos" dice y Severus levanta la cara de Harry con un dedo debajo de la barbilla y lo ve directamente a los ojos "Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a aceptar una misión de un mes de nuevo, no te atrevas, porque te extrañamos muchísimo" Harry asiente y una sonrisa llorosa aparece en su rostro, él también sonríe y finalmente se besan después de un mes separados, su hijo se ríe entre ellos porque se están besando y porque están juntos de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer espero la hayan disfrutado, espero los haya distraído de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
